<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strategy Meetings by Aifrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521989">Strategy Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit'>Aifrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voidstrike Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cute, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff, Nervousness, Texting, Voidstrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:37:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wraith thinks she’s being subtle by texting Bang to ask for “strategy meetings.” Bang is fully aware that Wraith just wants to be around her for a while. And she’s fine with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voidstrike Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strategy Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Strategy Meetings<br/>Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Words: 516<br/>A/N: Originally posted on my Tumblr, but because I can be forgetful and Tumblr's search algorithm sucks, I'm also posting it here. Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buzz in Anita’s pocket startles her as she strums on the guitar and hums to herself. She stops, holds the instrument by the neck as she fishes her phone out. It’s a text. From Wraith.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Hey…</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…is all it says. Not surprising. Typical initial interaction. But Anita feels like she knows what follows. Another text comes in.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Match tomorrow… got time to meet tonight?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And there it is. Anita shakes her head, holding back a smirk. Wraith tries so hard to be subtle, it’s actually kind of cute. If she wants to come over just to hang out, she can just ask. But, she won’t. Not that directly. Funny how much she contrasts from the direct and in-your-face Wraith Anita knows in the midst of the Games.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anita sets the guitar down. She already knows what to say - nothing to make Wraith feel weird or uncomfortable or unwelcome. It’s the last thing she wants as Wraith’s starting to open up to her lately. She types out a simple response:</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class=""><p>
    <em>come through</em>
  </p>
<hr/><p>Wraith stares at the message list from Bangalore as she lies back on the couch, face hidden beneath her scarf and dark hoodie. The last conversation wasn’t really much of one, instead a request to meet. How annoying would she be if she asked again, three nights in a row?</p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>The Voices speak up, louder, <em>berating</em>.</p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Doit.Justtexther.Whatareyouwaitingfor.Stopbeingafraid.Shellsayyes.Justdoit.Doit.Doit.Doit.Doit.Doit.</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>She clenches her head, sighing, then ignores them. What’s the worst that could happen? That Bangalore would say “no” or “I’m busy”?</p></div><div class=""><p>…Yes, actually. That <em>is </em>the worst case scenario. Nothing worse than coming off clingy or needy. She can’t be either of those things. No one likes that.</p></div><div class=""><p>But what else is there to do? Either she tries and fails or gives up and fails anyway.</p></div><div class=""><p>Well…</p></div><div class=""><p>She types out… <em>words</em>:</p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Hey was just wondering if you wanted to talk strategy tonight? If not that’s fine. I think we’re good enough to come up with something with Path before the drop. Let me know?</em>
    </p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p><em>Erases </em>it all.</p></div><div class=""><p>Another try.</p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Can I come over? Imfeelingalittlelonelyandjustwanttotalkfor-</em>
    </p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p><em>Erases </em>that too. Nobody wants clingy. Imagine if she actually sent that… Bangalore probably wouldn’t speak to her again and leave her to die on the dunes of Kings Canyon.</p></div><div class=""><p>She sighs. Tries again.</p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Hey…</em>
    </p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>Sends. That’s it. …That’s it? That’s too vague. She can’t hope to get a meaningful response from something as pitiful as that. She purses her lips, thinking of something else to say. Ah, got it:</p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Match tomorrow… got time to meet tonight?</em>
    </p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>Perfect. Not clingy. Not desperate. Just right. Whatever the response is, she’ll deal with it when it comes.</p></div><div class=""><p>…And it comes quickly. So quickly that her heart jumps right into cardio ranges. It’s a simple response:</p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>come through</em>
    </p><p> </p></div><div class=""><p>She’s relieved, cheeks burning, as a small smile tugs at the corner of her lip. Strategy discussion, shooting the shit, she’s fine with whatever. Just wants to spend a part of her night with the one person in the Outlands she feels a growing connection to…</p></div><div class=""><p>Anita…</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>